


Everyone Needs a Little Help

by mejustmebeingme



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dominant Khan, F/M, Finger Fucking, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Shameless Smut, Smut, aggressive sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mejustmebeingme/pseuds/mejustmebeingme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan is feeling frisky and offers to help out a neighbour. However, he hangs around for a bit and helps out a little more. It's really just smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Needs a Little Help

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a Trekkie, so bear with me if there are glaring mistakes. I apologise beforehand for any that I am bound to make. This is also an AU where Khan has been cleared from all charges and he has joined Starfleet and has his own (human) crew. So please suspend your disbelief and enjoy!
> 
> For all my lovely IG followers. This is for you.

It has been nearly a year since Khan Noonien Singh last had sex, refusing to engage in any sexual activity with his crew. Craving the touch and taste of a female, his interest is piqued when he hears the distinct moaning and grunting with intermittent swearing coming from a female a few doors down from his apartment. He moves quietly towards the noise and looks through the door that is left ajar, into the woman’s apartment - your apartment.  
  
You are struggling with your new armchair and even with your tiny frame, you are attempting to lift it up to the upper level on your own.  
  
Having learnt from his crew that it is “human” to offer assistance to weaker subjects, he knocks on the door.  
  
“Do you need my help with that?”  
  
The voice shocks you and as you turn around to see whose voice that belonged to, you lose your grip on the chair and it begins to slide back onto you. Within seconds a body is pressed next to yours and the chair is easily lifted off you and placed safely down.  
  
“Are you alright?”   
  
His voice is low and sexy, and you can sense an undercurrent of aggressiveness to it. “Erm, yes, I’m fine. Thank you, thank you very much…Mr…”  
  
“My name is Khan.”  
  
“Thank you, Khan.”  
  
Khan looks at you and the way his eyes penetrate into yours is entirely too discomfiting.   
  
“Shall I bring this up for you?” Khan said, motioning to the chair.  
  
“Yes, please, just put it over there in that corner, by the bed.”  
  
You watch as Khan effortlessly lifts the chair up, biceps bulging through his skin tight uniform. Your eyes naturally fall onto his very lean, muscular legs as he makes his way up the stairs and towards the corner you just pointed out to him.  
  
He places it down gently and just you are openly staring at his perfectly sculpted ass, he turns around and you end up staring right at his crotch.  
  
“See something you like?” Khan smirks, his voice dropping an octave.  
  
“Ahh-hmm…err…yes, no, erm…thank you very much Khan, let me get you a drink. You must be thirsty.”  
  
“I am…”  
  
Before Khan can finish his sentence, you dash off into the kitchen, shoving your entire head into the fridge, trying to cool down your intense blush. You have never felt as strong a pull towards any man. This man, this Khan, just exudes so much confidence that it makes you feel weak. You know in this instance, he is the predator, and you are his prey.  
  
You grab a beer from the fridge and walk back as composed as possible, stopping a second by the door to close it, just in case.  
  
When you return, you see Khan standing with his back towards you. His posture, commanding your attention, and you imagine what it must be like to dig your nails into those shoulders as he plunges deep into you.  
  
Just before you make your presence known, Khan turns around and sees the drink in hand. “Thank you, but I am actually thirsty for something else.”  
  
As he says this he takes 2 long strides and is right in front of you.  
  
Unaccustomed to someone being so forward and aggressive in his motives, you take a step back, dropping the bottle onto the table behind you.  
  
“I notice you’re wearing a Starfleet uniform,” you say, attempting to dissipate the sexual tension.  
  
“Yes, I’m a Captain.” Arrogance dripped from his voice, but for some reason, it turned you on.  
  
“Oh…I see.”  
  
“Why? Are you surprised?” He raises his eyebrow and tilts his head in slight defiance.  
  
“Not particularly. You seem the sort who likes to give orders.”  
  
“I do. I like it when people obey me.”  
  
You swallow, audibly.  
  
“But what if you’re wrong? Or if you don’t know something?”  
  
“I am an Augment. I am superior and better at everything. There is nothing I don’t excel in.”  
  
Khan moves forward once again and grips your arm tightly, “I heard you close the door. I can see and smell your arousal. Why don’t you let me help you some more?”  
  
He crashes his lips to yours and with his other hand grabs you around the waist, and pulls you tight against his body. You feel his hardness and moan wantonly, allowing Khan to invade your mouth. He turns you around and guides you back until your knees hit your new armchair.  
  
“Strip.”  
  
Without hesitation, you pull off the dress you’re wearing, leaving you in your underwear.  
  
“I told you to strip.” Khan ordered.  
  
Your hands fly to your clasp and unhook your bra, allowing it to fall to the ground and you quickly shuck your panties off. You feel entirely vulnerable and exposed and you feel yourself dripping down your leg.  
  
“Sit on the chair and put your legs on each armrest. “  
  
You do as you’re told and you feel completely open.  
Khan kneels in front of you and wraps one hand behind your neck and pulls you forward, kissing you, dominating you, just as his other hand goes to cup your sex and forces 2 fingers into you.  
  
You attempt to moan but all noise is muffled by his mouth and tongue. He moves to your neck, biting it, and you're sure he’s drawn blood. With your mouth free of his, unintelligible words spill forth.  
  
Without warning, he pulls you further down the chair and starts lapping up your juices. You can feel yourself getting wetter, but Khan is licking you clean. He is just missing your clit and it is driving you insane. You attempt to adjust yourself but his hand holds you in place. You run your fingers through his black hair and try to move him to where you need his tongue to be, but he’s not budging.  
  
Then he stops.   
  
“I know what I’m doing. You don’t come until I allow you to come. Do you understand me?”  
  
You whimper at the thought of him denying your orgasm but relent and lean back into the chair, knowing that you are at his complete mercy.  
  
He continues to tongue fuck you and when his fingers join in again, you are about ready to scream. The pressure has been building up oh so slowly and all you need is just a tiny touch or a flicker of a tongue to send you over.  
  
“Oh God…Please…I beg of you.”  
  
Just as you’re thinking all hope is lost and you’re going to die of dehydration from all the liquid pouring out of you, Khan focuses all his attention on your clit, sucking it in earnest and thrusting his fingers into you.  
  
You come so hard, you think you’re about to pass out.   
  
Khan stands and deftly removes his clothes and you see the full extent of what having sex with an Augment means. Khan is very large, and your mouth begins to water.  
  
“I want to fuck that mouth of yours.”  
  
You drop to your knees and guide his thick cock into your waiting mouth. You can hardly breathe and accommodate him but you try your best by making it up with your hands.   
  
You hear him moan and you feel a sense of accomplishment. He feels you smiling around him and he grabs your hair and yanks it back, “Do not think you have control. You are mine to do as I please. Now open that mouth of yours and be the slut that you are for my cock.”  
  
His words send a thrill down your back and you obey.  
  
His hands move to your head and you feel him holding you in place, as he picks up the pace and starts fucking your mouth. You grab onto his ass, squeezing it, trying to find something to hold onto as he relentlessly plunges in and out.  
  
His moans start getting louder as his thrusts become more erratic and he comes down your throat.  
You swallow repeatedly, trying not to choke. You are even wetter than before and you can’t help the slight disappointment in your face when you stand up.  
  
“Do you think I am done with you? I haven’t even begun.”  
  
Confusion spreads across your face, but as you look down, you realise that he is still rock hard.  
  
“Better at everything, remember?”  
  
With that, he throws you onto the bed and immediately covers your body with his, sucking and biting one nipple, while the other is being ruthlessly flicked and pinched to hardness.   
  
You spread your legs wider, the feeling of his hardness against your thigh driving you to an even higher state of arousal. All you can think about is how full you would feel with him inside you, stretching you and thrusting into you over and over again.  
  
“Please…please…”  
  
“Do you like to beg? You do that rather often.”   
  
His standoffish reply shocks and confuses you. You suddenly think this is a terrible mistake and begin to push him off.  
  
“No, you misunderstand. I like it, I like it a lot.” As he says that, he takes your hand and places it on his cock. You can feel it throbbing and a copious amount of liquid is now leaking from the tip.   
  
You look up at him, staring right into the depths of his eyes and beg once more, “Please sir, fuck me.”  
  
With that, Khan pushes your hand away from his cock, grabs one of your legs, places it onto his forearm and plunges into you, ramming right into you over and over again.  
  
His thrusts are so powerful and deep that you feel as if he’s fucking your entire body and soul. You grip his shoulders, just as how you imagined it earlier and dig your nails in. The loud grunt you receive as a response is both encouraging and arousing and you proceed to scratch down his back, feeling the sinewy strength in his entire body.  
  
You feel yourself slowing moving up, towards the headboard and before your head touches it, Khan is telling you to get onto your knees.  
  
“Grab the bars of the headboard and brace yourself.”  
  
He pushes himself back in and now with one hand on your hip and the other on your shoulder, he fucks you. Hard.  
  
“Beg for me, tell me what you want. Beg for my cock,” he commands.  
  
“Fuck me! Please! I want you fucking my pussy until it’s red and raw! I want you to make me come until I faint! God! Please!”  
  
With that, Khan fucks you even harder, grabbing your hair and yanking it back, exposing your throat to him.   
  
He leans down and growls in your ear, “You’re mine. I own you.”  
  
He reaches round with his other hand and grabs your throat, choking you and cutting off your oxygen. He angles his thrusts so he’s repeatedly hitting your G-spot.  
  
You need oxygen but can’t get enough air in, you start feeling light headed and just as you feel like you can’t take it anymore, your orgasm rips through you and your entire body is convulsing. Just before you pass out, you hear Khan letting out a thunderous roar as he comes deep inside of you.  
  
When you finally come round, you notice you’re lying on your side and a heavy arm is draped over you.  
  
“I forget how weak humans are. I hope I didn’t hurt you.”  
  
“No, you didn’t. I’m fine,” you say, as you turn around to face him.  
  
“Good, because I’m looking forward to round 2.”  
  
  
The End.


End file.
